<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Glad I Love You (Go to Bed) by hahahaharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218335">Be Glad I Love You (Go to Bed)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin'>hahahaharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KURODAI Week, 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>KURODAI Week, 2020</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Day 2]: Day / Night + </b>
  <br/>
  <b>TFR's Writing Prompt Number 495:</b>
</p><p>
  <i>"Finally home. Wish I had someone to cook me dinner."<br/>"Oh my god, what if you had like, a husband or something?"<br/>"Are you being sarcastic?"<br/>"Yes."<br/></i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KURODAI Week, 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KuroDai Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Glad I Love You (Go to Bed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is only borrowed from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5uXZ5KocfALV60IJwcV5KN?si=QO0xVKbiRdKJpDn4fLh6gg">this song</a> by Bug Hunter, and not really related to the fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the long hours of his shift, it was finally time to go home; Daichi breathed out a heavy sigh of relief after he turned his key to his apartment, and met with the cool air tinged with the fabric conditioner he used with his laundry and Tetsu's shampoo, from inside the apartment. He flicked the lights on as he toed off his shoes, all while balancing his windbreaker in his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was finally free of his shoes, he threw his jacket over the back of the couch, and practically chucked his bag under the coffee table. He's already pressing number 1 on speed dial, just before he's started taking his tie off, and then unbuttoned his shirt as he walked into their bedroom. It was then that the other end of his line picked up, and Tetsu's grating laugh crackled into Daichi's speaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What's up?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Came the breathless greeting, and Daichi had an idea-- according to what he's seen on the news-- that PPEs were very stuffy and hot, but necessary for the medical staff and doctors, like Tetsu, to wear. And the process of putting them on, and taking them off were arduous tasks, so Daichi silently prayed to whatever god was listening to look over, and bless Tetsu. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yo, Dai, you okay?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi snaps out of his musings with a sigh, as he had just wriggled out of his trousers. "I'm finally home," he said, as he tugged his socks off, "wish I had someone to cook me dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh at the thought that he'd have to have microwave dinners for at least a week from now, with Tetsu working. Speak of the devil,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh my god, what if you had like, a husband or something?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tetsu's hyena-like laugh was more endearing than annoying, now, Daichi thought. He fished for his wallet from his trousers, and pulled out his ring. He smiles, but exhales loudly just to respond for Tetsu's teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you being sarcastic?" Of course he was, Daichi chuckled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes. Got a problem with that?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi paused, thinking if he should respond with cheek, or with honesty. "Yeah, and the problem is that I miss you." He chose the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Tetsu sigh forlornly, but he could also hear the hopeful smile dancing on Tetsu's lips, just itching to go on about his tirade how important his job is, and Daichi understands, because his job too is just about as dangerous and risky. But they both do it because they love what they do, and they love that they can help the community as much as they can. And the pride that surged inside Daichi's chest every time he saw Tetsu on TV was enough to send him flying, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I miss you too, Dai,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then there's fondness in his tone that made Daichi feel all warm and the slightest bit tingly all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was someone's voice calling for Tetsu from his end of the call, and the curse just slipped past Tetsu's lips before he could catch himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, I am </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>so</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> sorry I had to cut our call so soon, I gotta head back now, and--"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Tetsu. I understand, so get your ass back into that laboratory, and research the hell out of finding a cure for this nasty virus already." Tetsu only laughed, this time, softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, okay, Dai. I'll call you back when I get another break, okay? I love you, and work hard tomorrow as well, Officer Sawamura."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The fondness dripped from his every word, that Daichi had to get a grip of his emotions so he didn't crack, and start crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take care of yourself, Doctor Sawamura. I love you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hangs up, and starts making himself dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//sorry i took so long to update this series TAT</p><p>In case it wasn't quite clear, Kuroo is a researcher and Daichi's a cop, and the setting is,,, a modern one, like what's been going on these past couple months ヾ(_ _。）</p><p>Sorry if there are inaccuracies, or mistakes!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>